Eighth Age
The Eighth Age is one of the nine ages of the world. It is known as the Age of Waste . It is one of the Ages of Ruin , . Events These are notable events taking place in the Eighth Age, listed (approximately) chronologically: * . Informative text about the Infernal Dwarves (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p38) * . Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Infernal Dwarves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p139) * * After a long time of Cuatls being mere myths and history, sightings are starting to be recorded, all over the world Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, seventh session (The 9th Scroll, issue 17, p10) . This is believed to confidence with the creation of the Inferno, but it could be pure speculation. Informative text about the Saurian Ancients (The 9th Scroll, issue 16, p6) * The two westmost kingdoms of the Ogres are nearly obliterated by the creation of the Inferno. The survivors unite under Tsanas, who lead them to a mountain fortress ( ). There they defeat an army of daemons lead by Foloy the Skullbringer Extract from the ogre epic Tsanas: Lines 3410-3473, translated by Pascaline Caillat (T9A:FB Rulebook, p86). Informative text about the Ogre Khans (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p18) * Sunna appears before Warin and the Askar at the battle of the Gewache, and slays Bragh, the Black Bull. The Book of Askar: chapter 1, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p3) * Sunna unities most tribes of men and battles a combined force of Warriors of the Dark Gods and ogres at the river Volsk. The Book of Askar: chapter 5, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p64) * Sunna slays an emissary of the vermin empire, who offered peace in return for obedience, then lead her armies to Avras. On the journey she defeated three armies of the Vermin Swarm, and at Avras she slays the Rat King, though suffered mortal wounds in the process. Sunna dies shortly after, though Avras is conquered by mankind. The Book of Askar: chapter 14, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p146-147) Unless otherwise specified, text that in the list above uses the World Hymn poem and tapestry as its source. Or the event itself may have a source that does not list when the event took place, but the World Hymn suggest it took place in this age. The World Hymn Main article: World Hymn The World Hymn is a dwarven carving of a poem that details all the nine ages of the world. It was later copied to an Equitan tapestry and supplemented with imagery. A transcript of the poem and the image for the eighth age are both shown below. The World Hymn: the 8th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p126-130) 8.1 The Age of Waste the time of Fire Our kin have fail’d and woe have wrought For devils cannot loyal be And all is lost in burning death With daemons free the world a pyre 8.2 A cataclysmic wake they left And burn the land and open gates To realms unholy, realms debased And men such fools do worship Hell And left us all of peace bereft 8.3 But one good thing did come from fire That men at last did come combined Together stood o’er vermin slain Held back the dark and worshipp’d day Thus did It end this time of ire 8.4 The girl of sun and steel arose She slew the King of rats and filth So like a dwarf she stood so proud Remembering the oaths long lost Renewing friends and true allies 8.5 The swords of men ascendant now And much a mess and much a ruin And they will rule with troubled brow Sources Category:History